the_2019_babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Einstein - Language Nursery - Voices Of Many Lands
Baby Einstein - Language Nursery - Voices Of Many Lands was the very 1st Baby Einstein video to be created. It was released on January 31st in the year of 1997. It was hosted by Einstein The Caterpillar and it introduces babies to 7 different languages: English, German, Japanese, Spanish, French, Russian, & Hebrew. The Video Bear In The Box (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio (Hello!, English) Opening Titles (Baby Einstein Theme, Weisbach) Fish Bowl Patterns (Abenlied, "Evening Song", German) Roly Poly Cow by Charm Company Rock-A-Stack by Fisher Price or Stacking Wooden Rings by Schylling (Counting 1 - 20, Russian) Playtime Train Or Lehmann Toy Train by LGB Kinetic Art by Carlisle Company (Aeiou, "Alphabet", Japanese) Barnyard Friends by DYTOY - Dah Yang Toy Industrial Co. (Jack And Jill, Verse) Flowers (Numi Numi, Hebrew) Bright Starts Musical Mobile (Discontinued) by Kids II (Lied Song, German) Bear In The Box (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio (Hola, Spanish) Giant Building Blocks by Imagiplay (Counting 1-20, French) Candles or Fiber Optic Wand by Spencer Gifts (Russian Lullaby, Russian) Harmony (manufacturer unknown) or Groovy Girls - Cicely by Manhattan Toy, Plush Doll (manufacturer unknown) or Babicorolle by Corolle, Raggedy Ann (Discontinued) by Applause, & Betsy Wetsy by Mattel or Tidoo Doll by Corolle (Sleep Sleep, Japanese) Playtime Train by Tyco or Lehmann Toy Train by LGB Centipede (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio (Oye! Mira!, Hey Diddle Diddle!, Spanish) Black Spiral Lamp (manufacturer unknown) (Counting 1-20, German) Animal Carousel by Shelcore or Musical Push 'N Merry by Tomy Corporation (J’avais, "I Had", French) Bright Starts Fun Links (Discontinued) by Kids II (Hush, Little Baby, Hebrew) Bear In The Box by Ambi Toys / Brio (Shalom, Hebrew) Soft Blocks (manufacturer unknown) or Alphabet Blocks by Schylling (Alphabet, Hebrew) Patterns (Brilla Brilla, Spanish) Happy Starfish by The First Years (Humpty Dumpty / Child’s Verse Medley) Bright Starts Musical Mobile (Discontinued) by Kids II (Alphabet, French) Musical Lamb by Bantam or Lucy Lamb by Learning Curve International Playtime Train by Tyco or Lehmann Toy Train by LGB & Groovy Girls - Cicely by Manhattan Toy Barnyard Friends by DYTOY - Dah Yang Toy Industrial Co. (Little Rooster, Russian) Pinwheel (manufacturer unknown) (Kinderpredigt,"Child’s Prayer", German) Musical Clock by Fisher-Price or Clock by Tolo Toys (Counting 1-20, English) Bear In The Box by Ambi Toys / Brio (Konichiwa, Japanese) Plush Dog (manufacturer unknown) or Pupsqueak The Puppy by Learning Curve International, Jelly Beans, Happy Starfish by The First Years, Colorful Strings, Holiday Bear (manufacturer unknown) or Sherberts Stuffed Pig by Learning Curve International, Octopus by Jolly Toys or Octotunes by Learning Curve International (Little Bo Peep, French) Plantoys Xylophone by Brio The Original Tedco Gyroscope by Tedco (Alphabet, Spanish) Fish Bowl (Counting 1-20, Hebrew) Playtime Train by Tyco or Lehmann Toy Train by LGB & Groovy Girls - Cicely by Manhattan Toy Rock-A-Stack by Fisher Price or Stacking Wooden Rings by Schylling (Everyone Clap Your Friends, Hebrew) Candles Or Venus Rotating Fiber Optic Lamp by Spencer Gifts (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, English) Patterns (Counting 1-20, Japanese) Hand (Lullaby, Russian) Bear In The Box by Ambi Toys / Brio (Bonjour, French) Singing Top or Whirlwind Air Powered Gyro-Top by Uncle Milton Industries (Alphabet, German) Wind Chimes by Natural Wonders (Go To Sleep, Hebrew) Metronome by Wittner Shake N' Shine Rattle by The First Years (Counting 1-10 or 1-20, Spanish) Playtime Train by Tyco & Plush Doll (manufacturer unknown) or Lehmann Toy Train by LGB & Groovy Girls - Cicely by Manhattan Toy (Little Miss Muffet, English) Food (Sakura, Japanese) Cat (Alphabet, Russian) Plush Duck Or part of the Light Up Melody Mirror (Duck) by The Baby Einstein Co. / Kids II Plush Cow or Moon Stuffed Cow by Learning Curve International (Niji, Japanese) End Credits / Aspen Clark scenes (Lullaby, Weisbach) Concert Hall Tracks: 1. Baby Einstein Theme, Weisbach 2. Abenlied, ("Evening Song"), German 3. Jack And Jill, Verse 4. Bo Peep, French 5. Variations On "Ah Vous Dirai-Je, Maman", No. 1, 8, & 11, K265/300e, "Twinkle, Twinkle", Mozart 6. Divertimento No. 17 In D, Mozart 7. Piano Sonata In C, K545, 2nd Movement, Mozart 8. Lullaby, Russian 9. Humpty Dumpty / Child’s Verse Medley 10. Niji, ("Rainbows"), Japanese 11. Minuet In G From The Anna Magdalena Notebooks, Bach 12. Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement, Bach 13. Jesu, Joy Of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147, Bach 14. Oye! Mira! ("Hey, Diddle Diddle"), Spanish 15. Brilla, Brilla, Estrellita, Spanish 16. Little Rooster, Russian 17. The Ruins Of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113, Beethoven 18. Sonata No. 8, (Pathetique), Op. 13, 3rd Movement, Beethoven 19. Rondo A Capriccio In G, Op. 129, Beethoven 20. J’avais, ("I Had"), French